


told me boy, look the other way

by AntiSocialBatman



Series: Twisted [8]
Category: One Direction
Genre: I don't even know anymore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiSocialBatman/pseuds/AntiSocialBatman





	told me boy, look the other way

louis was hand-crafted by the angels

harry was sure of it. 

his eyelashes curled perfectly and cast 

a shadow on his cheekbones which

fuck -

how, harry wonders, could a person be

so

fancifully beautiful. 

his hair, please, harry wonders how one person can pull off so many 

exquisite hairstyles. 

it's impossible. louis cant be real and sometimes harry 

doubts

louis' existence but louis brought the mail that was mixed up in his just last week so he's real he 

knows it. 

and he thinks louis looks great in sweats because harry likes surprise but jeans

do all the work for him

and damn is he working it. 

they've gone past the hey's and the hi's over the past few months

and now they've moved to doorstep 

conversation and 

harry wants louis to lean up against his bathroom wall like he

leans against the doorpost. 

but louis wasn't born human. 

harry was sure of it. 

his voice was too euphonious and his smile not quite

like the sun because one, harry thinks

that's cliche and 

two, the sun is too dim in comparison. 

in six months louis is on harry's couch but he 

looks nervous and harry can tell by 

the fiddling

of his thumbs, uneasy but harry is easy. 

you want some water ?

I really must go

but harry thinks he's really just

nervous. 

a year later and harry lay quiescent in the middle of his carpet

hands folded, pressed to his stomach. he wants to

call louis but he

hears someone calling louis' name and for god but harry thinks

it's all the same. 

neighbors can be friends,

he convinces himself. but really

they can be. 

harry is just lucking out. at least that's what his mum says because 

she doesn't want to hear harry crying on the

phone. 

the pounding knock on harry's chipped door comes like an aubade to harry's ears. it's

4:07 in the morning,

but harry doesn't mind because he wasn't sleeping much anyways. 

he opens the heavy wood open to find

a very angry little man

staring

eyebrows furrowed. 

and harry was pulled out from a dumpster 

he thinks 

and louis is an immortal beauty. 

harry is sure. 

but he isn't sure, why

louis

is standing before him, angry, yet

silent. 

he's never looked into his eyes before. he doesn't think

he wants to ever again. 

my music wasn't too loud, was it ?

harry grasps for air to laugh and words to hold and strength for his knees. 

because really there was no music.

louis breaks eye contact and looks slightly past harry, 

who isn't sure what's going on, or

if he likes it. 

three years later harry finds a 

purple sticky 

over top his peephole. 

he brings it inside along with his bags and light blue quickly flashes in his mind. 

louis was too real to be pretty,

or too pretty to be real but harry isn't sure anymore because he

hasn't seen louis


End file.
